


Just don't be weird

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Emil keeps walking on the road to the pick-up point with Lalli in his head





	Just don't be weird

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles for Synchronised Screaming  
> prompts:  
> Emil/Lalli - route, luminous, freeze, monument  
> Emil/Lalli - soft, close, watch, flicker
> 
> Thanks to Kiraly for proofreading

 

The route turned and a row of houses appeared. Bare trees were casting strange shadows in their gardens. A little further a lone stone column speared up to the sky. A monument? Emil was too tired to care. His shoulders were aching from the weight of Lalli’s body.

‘Look around!’ the voice in his head commanded.

He gazed left, but the sight made him freeze; two luminous dots were glowing in a broken window. He blinked. It was his own reflection with shining blue eyes.

‘What?! I’ve really gone insane…’

‘Yes.’ the voice said.

‘But keep watching the shadows. Stupid.’

 

 

‘Something is there. In the last one.’ He heard Lalli’s voice. ‘Don’t go close.’

Emil couldn’t see anything, but fear was crawling up his spine. He kept walking.

‘Auch!’ he stumbled over a metal piece under the soft snow.

‘Quiet, idiot!’

Emil doubled his pace.

He only dared to glance back from the middle of a field. The landscape was quiet.

With trembling knees he flopped down by a half-frozen pond. He met his reflection again and watched the blue glow flicker out in his eyes.

‘What’s going on?! I don’t understand…’

‘Just don’t be weird!’

‘How?’

 

No answer came.


End file.
